


The Amazing Adventure of Hippocampus

by Merrinpippy, NerosDecay (TheLastNero), VivianPotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad references, Blow Jobs, Camgirl Harry, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fem! Harry, Gen, Genderswap, Harry and James are Siblings, Incest, M/M, Multi, Other, Scat, Sex Toys, Spontaneous Sex Changes, Twunkhood, Watersports, chatrooms, meta references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrinpippy/pseuds/Merrinpippy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastNero/pseuds/NerosDecay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianPotter/pseuds/VivianPotter
Summary: Hippocampus, formerly known as Harrie Potter, gets caught doing a camshow by her brother James. Things escalate from there.





	The Amazing Adventure of Hippocampus

**Author's Note:**

> This monstrosity was written originally as a twisted sort of RP in a server until it evolved into a google doc, and then became this.  
> Originally, we were inspired by the naming of a fem!Harry as Hippocampus, a part of the brain, and all the possible names for a female Harry. I'm sorry.

“Hippocums- I mean Hippocampus,” James said, his voice hardened, “just what do you think you're doing?”

Hippocampus, formerly known as Harry, looks up from her laptop to her brother. He looked rather concerned at her naked state. 

“You know. Just doing a livecam. Wanna see?”

James cringed in disgust, but leaned forward to look at the screen nonetheless.

He didn’t read much of the chatbox, before deciding it was too much for him.

Several comments caught his eye before he could turn away. 

Bigdick88: hey hippo how big ur dick

Horny_and_alone: hippocums you r the best

Masterofbating: hippos r hot.

Incense_fan101: WRONG LINK WRONG LINK

Ben_Dover: why am i here

TomaDildoLover: my snake is rigid ;) ready 4 yer chamber of secrets. my basilisk is wating

Pigfartlov4r: u wan sum fuk?

HotLunaLove: the nargles like your video. Good work!

"Pus, I really don't think you should be taking naked videos for the internet," James said with a frown creasing worried lines in his forehead. "It's just not you, is it?" he said, his voice soft and concerned. It lowered, taking on a raspy edge. "Campy."

"Please, brother. I go by Pussy now," Hippocampus retorted with a flip of her hair, turning her back on James.

"I like it," James said, smiling gently. "I like Pussy."

"So do I," said Pussy with a wink.

"So what prompted this?" James said curiously. "From Hippo to Pussy? That's quite a jump."

"I just feel like Pussy has a... softer, more feminine touch to it," said Pussy. "Don't you agree?"

"You're right," James said thoughtfully. "Pussy's soft, gentle. Wet like an octopus. It suits you."

"I knew you'd understand, James. Or, can I call you...CORPUS CALLOSUM?"

"My true name," James gasped, his eyes wide with adoration. "Call me Corpse for short," he added. "I'm into that."

“Really, brother?” Pussy asked. “I’ve always thought you hid behind the name James because, well… you were ashamed of your  _ real _ name.”

Corpse felt guilty and ashamed, but not because he was called Corpus Callosum. It was because Pussy had nailed it pat down.

“That’s not me anymore, Pussy. I will wear the name Corpse proudly, I will tattoo it across my chest and forehead, I will fucking tell the world of my TRUE name.” Corpse puffed said chest out proudly. His eyes were shining with tears as he looked down at his naked sister in her emerald orbs. “I am not ashamed.”

“Corpse…” She batted her long eyelashes.

“Now let me join you in your cam show.”

“A-are you sure, Corpse?” Pussy rose from her seat, titties jiggling and viewers getting an eyeful of her arse.

“Of course! Corpse and Pussy? It’s a foolproof combination.”

When they returned to look at the chatroom, it had gone wild.

Like_sister_lick_brother: AW YEAH IS THIS GOING TO BE SUM KISS X SIS SHGIT

BellasBouncingBits: mm hot stuff

WeasleysWheezing: they’re stealing our act!

Yezzus: yall need me there? ;))

“We can call our team: the Necrophiliacs,” Pussy declared. “Hey guys! We’re the brother-sister combo. An extra $5 to be donated if you want to see much more  _ risque _ action.”

Like_sister_lick_brother donated $20 to the stream. “GO PUSSY!!”

The audience loved it. Corpse saw all the feedback and he had never had his massive ego stroked so firmly before with such a confident, experienced hand, right from the base to the tip. Pussy, seeing the amazement in her brother’s eyes, took his hand and squeezed it.

“We can do this, Corpse. We’re a team now.”

“It’s just your Pussy and my Corpse against the world.” And she took him by his dick. “Fuck me, brother.”

And to Corpse, those three words were like magic. It wiped his apprehension and doubts away with an old sock, it made his prick so stiff that it could cut through wood, it cleared his acne and cured his metaphorical depression. He began to believe in life, fairies, and in Pussy once more.

He had finally found his Pussy.

“Alright, Pussy. I’ll fuck you.”

Pussy was ecstatic, completely dripping in excitement.

“Really, brother?”

Corpse took a deep breath. “I never admitted it when we were younger, but… I’ve been waiting for this. Deep down, I think I always knew we would be together. As in, my dick in you. But also, emotionally, y’know? Deep shit.”

“I love that deep shit,” Pussy said. “Now I want you to be deep in me.” 

“I’ve been meaning to tell you. Sirius was about to change his name to Deep Shit, as well. We’ve all been having revelations lately. But that can wait for later,” said Corpse as he ripped off his pants in one motion, like he’d once seen Bo Burnham do. He revealed tight underwear, a broomstick on the crotch.

“I love you brother.” Pussy said, her actual pussy dripping wet. “I want you to strip down for me and the viewers. Bone me, brother. Bone me deep and hard.”

Slughorny: less chat, more dick pls?

TomaDildoLover: When are they going to fuck?

Ben_Dover: I have made a mistake, I need to seek psychological treatment

It was unfortunate for both Corpse and Pussy because as their lips were about to touch, as they were going to taste each other’s forbidden kisses, their mother barged right in.

“Hippo? James?” their mother, Cerebellum, yelled in surprise. Her eyes were wide, shocked and ultra spherical.

“BELLUM!”

They both jumped apart in unison away from each others’ naked bodies. Cerebellum had a shocked expression on her face. The surprise turned into one of fury. Corpse thought they were in deep shit, almost as deep as their previous conversation, but then Bellum said:

“What are you two doing without me? Pussy, I thought you said you’d invite me to all your livestreams!”

Corpse gasped. “You knew about this? Have I- have I been left out this whole time?” His bottom lip and his dick began to wobble.

“Even your father, Pituitary Gland, knew.” Bellum admitted, a sheepish expression on her tired face. “We even invited your uncle, Kevin, to this party.”

“Not Pitty G,” Corpse shook his head. “I don’t believe it. Uncle Kevin, yeah. He was always a bit of a weirdo. Who calls their kid  _ Kevin _ ?””

“I’m sorry, Corpse. I was going to tell you, but you see,” Pussy lowered her eyes, “my pussy just doesn’t fit that many dicks in.”

“You take them all at once?!?” Corpse ejaculated. “What about our mother? Does she not have one?”

Bellum took a deep breath. “Corpse, there’s something I must tell you.”

She took off her dress, her wig, and her lacy panties. Finally, she tore off her giant fake pubic hair, revealing the truth. She was a man this whole time.

“MOTHER?”

“CORPSE, I AM YOUR FATHER.”

“NOOOOOO!” He screamed in a manner very much like Luke Skywalker.

WeasleysWheezing: shit they had more than us anyway

BellasBouncingBits: BORING

“So was the pussy actually an anus this whole time?” Pussy asked thoughtfully, really getting to the bulging head of the brainstem, the frontal lobe of the cock.

Corpse, confused and weirdly aroused beyond all measures, did not hear Pussy’s intelligent question. Instead, he was trying to wrap his shiny head around what it meant to have a father for a mother - and  _ Cerebellum _ for that fact. What did it mean to Corpse? How had he not known when he’d taken a bath with his dear mother for so long, even when he was a teenager?

“How?”

“I’m very good at tucking,” Bellum admitted. “The whole thing just disappears up in there.”

TomADildoLover: is this soap opera, when are they gonn fucc???

Pussy saw her viewers start to leave.  _ Oh fuck! _ She mentally panicked,  _ I’m going to lose so much money!  _ “Anal prolapse!” she shrieked. “Don’t leave!”

Her only course was to continue on the show herself when her brother was in a catatonic shock and her mother/father just a few meters away. So she did what she did best. She threw herself infront of her brother and mother, and started to suck those limp meats.

“What’re you doing?” Corpse shrieked. “Can’t you see I’m having a midlife crisis?”

Ben_Dover: isn’t he like 20?

Corpse saw the comment. “Fuck you, asshole. I might die when I’m forty, you don’t know me! You don’t know my life! Bye Felicia!” He finished with an intricate pattern of finger-snapping and a tongue pop. 

TomaDildoLover: I’m going to die at 40 because of this, ik that 4 sure

“I’m sucking these suckers into pulsating logs,” Pussy garbled with determination, her mouth so full of cock.

Bellum had no qualms about the situation, she hadn’t had her dick sucked in five days and Kevin did a poor job of anything sexual, just like how his parents did a poor job at naming him. She was happy with Pussy sloppily deepthroating his/her cock. To be quite critical, Pussy wasn’t the best cock sucker. There were always gay twinks like Corpse who were better, but if that’s what Bellum can get, then she’ll accept it.

“You’re doing great, sugar lips,” Bellum stroked Pussy’s hair lovingly. “What a good pussy.”

Pussy was delighted. A compliment from the sex god Bellum herself was rare. Pussy’s throat burned and her eyes were tearing up, but still, she kept on going. Corpse, feeling neglected with just Pussy’s hand to keep his throbbing cock company, looked around her room - and spotted her lovely radioactive green dildo, shaped just like a pickle with bumps and grooves to match.

“Aha!” he snatched the dildo up.  On the bottom the words  _ ‘From TomaDildoLover’ _ were carved. Looking straight at the cam, Corpse clutched the large pickle dildo to his chest. “Thank you, TomaDildoLover. Your gift will  _ not _ go wasted by my sister’s useless asshole.”

TomaDildoLover: mmm ride that sweet pickle all the way to juice town

Rick_Astley: IS THAT PICCKLE RICKKKK

Yeeezzus: ITS PICKLE RICKK

Corpse swore he wasn’t gay. He was 99.9% sure he wasn’t. He had sex with his best friend, Deep Shit, formerly known as Sirius,  before but he said “No homo,” so it didn’t count. But looking at this magnificent dildo, he  _ knew _ that he was “YES homo” all the way. TomaDildoLover’s words on the chat glared at him.  _ Yes,  _ he thought, _ I will ride this sweet pickle all the way to juice town _ .

He slipped a finger to his arsehole, exploring the curious area of his body: the wrinkled pucker, the strange texture. Who would know that it held such treasure inside? Corpse hissed through his teeth as the tip of his finger breached his entrance, drawing the finger from his ass and taking a long lick, leaving it glistening and wet. He moaned loudly.

“Corpse?” Bellum called, noticing that her son was having a good time. But then she remembered something important. She pushed Pussy’s head away from her cock. “Son! You need to wash your anus first!”

It was too late. Corpse saw on his finger was specks of unidentifiable and pixelated brown for the sensitive viewers at home. Corpse was about to faint. How did nobody ever tell him this?

“ _ Oh no _ ,” Pussy lamented. “Yeah, it happened to me too. Mother told me how anal was fucking gross. So I stuck to vag.” She pointed to her lady garden, which Corpse just now noticed was vajazzled with beautiful emeralds as green as her emerald orbs.

“But I don’t have a vagina!” Corpse’s hands flailed around.

“Not yet, you don’t!” said Bellum.

“Quick, get out before we get kinkshamed and wash that pixelated shit off-- literally!” Pussy insisted. 

Corpse jumped from the bed like a headless cock, his flopping dick bumping into furniture as his finger waved in the air.

“Don’t fucking do that, Corpse!” Bellum yelled. “You’ll cover us all in pixelated shit!”

Ben_Dover: Father, I have sinned. Please take me back home.

MonsterDong: Well, I’m going to commit sudoku

Sudoku_lover: WHat about the 9-boxed game??

Slughorny: Ah, anal. I remember my first time. 

MonsterDong: was it… with a Banana?

Slughorny: it was with a fish-shaped dildo. it reminded me of my favourite student.

Tompls: shit i’m in the wrong google docs document

Corpse was too panicked, still waving his finger around. “Fuck me! Not literally yet!” he added as his sister perked up. “Where’s the bloody sink?!”

“All the way on the other side of the manor-- you live here!” Bellum cried.

Pussy thought that her brother was most likely the biggest fucking queen in the whole world. She grabbed Corpse, trying to still him so he doesn’t spread his shit anywhere else. It was already on her white sheets and the edges of her table lamps.

“Here, you don’t need a sink!” exclaimed Pussy as she started releasing her golden shower over her brother. 

“Ahh, thank you Pussy. I’m all clean now, with pussy juice,” said Corpse with a smile as the pixelated brown stuff melted away in terror.

“Goddamn, Corpse,” Bellum shook her head in disapproval. “I did  _ not _ raise my children to be virgins. We’ll have to get you dirty one way or another, now. Preferably not that kind of dirty, though.”

Corpse started to tremble. “What’re you going to do to dirty me?” He didn’t want a repeat of the brown pixelated stuff. He has had enough.

“I am going to teach you how to take it like a real man. You have to earn the name Twunk in my household.”

Pussy gasped. “T-twunk?? B-but that’s the hardest name to earn in here!”

“In my dojo, there comes a day where all twinks must ascend to Twunkhood. It will be difficult, but very much worth it,” Bellum explained seriously.

Pussy was very jealous. “But I’ve been in this business much longer than Corpse! How am I supposed to compete if Corpse has the initiation of a lifetime when he’s just started?”

“Pussy,” Bellum sighed. “You have had the gloryhole of becoming the most coveted and prestigious cumdump. You earned the title ‘Executive Thot’, and no one can take that away from you. Be happy for your brother, please.”

TomaDildoLover: i believe @ u pussy

Reading that, Pussy felt a rush of gratitude down there for TomaDildoLover. Pussy, feeling slightly more smug, turned to Corpse. “Alright. Let the initiation begin! Great Ghost Lord Daddy Amygdala demands a sacrifice.”

“We will need to call Uncle Kevin and his son - Beet.”

“No!” Corpse’s eyes widened in horror. “Not Beet! Please, not Beet, I’ll do anything.”

Beet was a boy who had a devil-like smile, his hair as red as ginger, brown eyes that looked too much like the pixelated brown stuff, and a dick as thick and long as a horseradish. Beet was  _ monstrous _ . Corpse has  _ seen _ the size of that fucking cock.

“It’s not too bad,” Pussy said, patting her brother on his shoulder. “It’s just a little tear and bruise, and some chilli hot lube. The most harm he could do is give you hemorrhoids but it’s all worth it.”

“B-but I thought  _ we _ were going to fuck.”

“Unfortunately, the story didn’t go how it was originally planned.” Pussy sighed sadly. “The downfall of teamwork. I’m sorry Corpse, this is your fate now. I have no control, I am just one of their puppets.”

“But why  _ Beet _ ?”

“It’s what the Great Ghost Lord Daddy Amygdala demands. Stop whining, Corpse,” Bellum snapped. “I will call for Beet.”

But Beet didn’t need to be called. Beet knew when he was summoned, he sensed the beginning of the Twunkhood ceremony, and he barged through with such smarmy entitlement that he carried the vague resemblance to his favourite political figure, Donor Thalamus-Trump, otherwise known by his nickname Lobotomy for his penetrative abilities. It was a sacrifice for a reason, after all. 

“I’m here, Motherfuckas!” Beet boomed, kicking down Pussy’s door.

“ _ Aw _ Beet, that was a new door,” Pussy said. “I hadn’t even been fucked against it yet.”

Beet took no notice. He saw Corpse, his beloved cousin, sitting naked and prettily on the carpeted floor. There was a wet patch where he sat and an unused pickle dildo next to him.

“I see we have a new initiate,” Beet said with suave and wiggling eyebrows.

“Beet, no!” Corpse took the dildo in his hand and held it up to his giant cousin like a crucifix. “Bitch, you better stop! I got the power of the Holy Pickle with me!”

TomaDildoLover: Why do i get the feeling im watching something that was never meant to be witnessed by an outsiders eyes. Thanks for using my dildo tho. Altho you kind of got distracted after that bit.

ASMallLoan has donated 1,000,000$ to the livestream! “THIS IS CRAY CRAY!!!!!!!!! YOU, GO SON!!”

shia_labia_ffff: Ive got popcorn and ‘butter’

CrazyJennyKitty: i approve of this

Katsitter: not enough anal prolapse and it doesnt mess heavily enough with consent

Itsnbits: where are the dolphins???

ASMallLoan: COME ON SON

ModeRaetor: i just need to make a pasta out of this real quick

SkyChild: *holds out bottle* Can I offer you some holy water in these trying times? You can use it as lube to purify your insides

“No powers can stop the beginning of the initiation,” Beet laughed, crossing the length between Corpse and he. But before he could reach Corpse, he felt an invisible barrier stopping him.

_ “MISTER BEET,” _ a godly voice from above boomed.  _ “The power of the Holy Pickle has forbade you to touch our pure child and son, Corpse.” _

Beet was kicked out. He felt a swift kick to his stomach and was pushed out of Pussy’s room. Corpse trembled in fear and relief, his pickle dildo still clutched in his hand.

“Nobody has summoned the power of the Holy Dildo before,” Pussy said in awe. “Brother, you are going to go to Twunk Heaven with no need for an anal prolapse.”

“Son,” Bellum’s voice quivered. “I am so proud of you.” And a single tear ran down her face.


End file.
